Lonely Wolf Boi Treat
'Lonely Wolf Boi Treat '''is a story written by A FANDOM User. It is based off of the game “Lonely Wolf Treat” by NomnomNami. (The characters, storyline, and dialogue are all copied from the game. Some may be slightly edited or Spin-nified.) W.I.P. Prologue A Wolf Boi in a parka could be seen trekking along a snowy path. She sighed as the path finally came to a stop. In front of her was a wooden fence, along with a wooden sign. The sign read “WELCOME TO FROSTINGHOP.” Sure enough, the small Hoppy Boi town of Frostinghop was just up ahead. She had barely taken a step into the entrance when a Hoppy Boi spotted her and yelled “W-Wolf Boi! Everyone get inside and lock your doors!” Our Wolf Boi wasn’t too enthralled by this. She tried taking one small step, but the Hoppy Boi then turned to her and said “You won’t get past me, Wolf Boi! I’m not gonna let you eat any of my friends!!” Another Hoppy Boi, holding a sleeping cub, also joined in and said “How dare you wander into our town and scare our cubs! You best stay away from now on!” “I-I’m sorry...” Our Wolf Boi muttered, but this didn’t seem to change anyone’s opinion. And with that, she turned back and started back up the snowy path, then east, where there was a small, shabby gray cabin sitting alone. She opened the door, went inside, and gave another sad sigh. Chapter 1 - Lonely Treat ''Two days later... Our Wolf Boi slowly got out of bed, rubbing her eyes. Her stomach grumbled. “...Hungry.” She mumbled to herself as she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Empty, as always. Her stomach grumbled a little louder. She knew it was a risk going back to Frostinghop, but she needed food. She yawned, put on her parka, and went outside the door. She followed the snowy path and reached Frostinghop again. Nobody saw her. She spotted what looked like a marketplace and went in. She grabbed two cups of instant bean-noodles, went up to the cashier, and checked out. “Just take it and get outta here.” The cashier said as he handed her the noodles in a pink plastic bag. “Sorry...” was all our poor Wolf Boi could really say. As she exited the marketplace, the Hoppy Boi that had first spotted her was outside. “Hey, Wolf Boi! Which are you always coming here to buy food? Why don’t you just starve and die?!” Our Wolf Boi didn’t reply. The Hoppy Boi continued. “You haven’t snapped and eaten everyone yet, but that doesn’t mean you’re not gonna! One day you will, and I’ll be here to stop you!” “I won’t... I won’t eat anyone...” “If you’re not here to eat us, then go back to where you came from!” “But... the avalanche...” ”Ugh, I don’t CARE where you go, as long as you stop coming here and buying food from Danny! If you ever lay a paw on him, I won’t forgive you!” Our Wolf Boi didn’t need to hear any more. She went back home. When she reached her cabin, she walked over to the kitchen and looked at her bean-noodles. “Just need to boil some water now...” She told herself as she poured some water in a pot and put it on the stove. When it finished boiling, she poured it into the noodle cups and ate them. “...I’m still hungry...” she murmured. All of a sudden, a small Hoppy Boi burst in through the door, crying and screaming. “S-save meeee!!!” It cried. It opened its eyes, saw our Wolf Boi, and panicked even more. “A-aahh! Wolf Boi!” It ran to the wall. “I-I’m surrounded! I can’t escape!” It turned to our Wolf Boi with a pleading look on its face. “I’m sorry for barging in! Please don’t eat me!” “...Okay.” “H-huh? Really? You won’t eat me?” “I won’t.” “O-oh, thank goodness... u-um... A Fox Boi was chasing me! I was worried I couldn’t make it back home, and your door was unlocked, so...!” “...It’s okay.” “Th-thank you for understanding...! And thank you for not eating me!! I knew a Wolf Boi lived around here, but I didn’t expect to meet you like this!” “Do you... want to go home?” ”Huh? You’d scare the Fox Boi off for me?” “Sure. If you want.” All of the Hoppy Boi’s fear seemed to go away. “Wow! Even though you’re a Wolf Boi, you’re SO super nice! Thank you! My name’s Mochi, what’s yours?” “...Treat.” “Alright, Treat! Please help me get back home!” And so, Treat followed Mochi outside. “I-I wonder where that Fox Boi is hiding...” Chapter Two - Lonely Treat Not long after the two started walking, they found an arctic Fox Boi that Mochi confirmed to be her attacker. “Wh-?! A Wolf Boi?!?! Tch...! You stole my prey!! I-I won’t forget this!!!” It was clearly scared of Treat as it ran away. Mochi turned to Treat. “You... you really scared her off! Thanks, Treat!!” “Sure, no problem.” “Um...! I’d like to repay you somehow. Is there anything I can do?” “No... that’s okay. I didn’t do anything worth being repaid for.” “But you totally helped me out! I’m not gonna leave until I do something for you in return!!” The two went back to Treat’s cabin after. “Your cabin is so cute! I like your chair!” Mochi remarked as she looked around. She checked out the fireplace. “There’s no fire! Aren’t you cold?” “Not really...” “Are you sure? You look so skinny! You can’t keep warm with no boy fat!” She looked inside the kitchen and was appalled when she saw the empty fridge and cabinets. “There’s no food in here!!” “...Yeah.” Mochi then got an idea. “Treat!! I know what I can do for you! I’m gonna make you a nice dinner. Do you like curry?” “I’ve never had it before...” “You gotta try it!! It’s my favorite! That’s why I want to make it for you... plus, you’ll have leftovers to eat later!” “You really don’t have to...” “I want to! So just let me do this one thing. Okay?” Treat nodded. “I’ve got all the ingredients at my house. Let’s go together!” MochI said excitedly and opened the cabin door. They started walking along the snowy path and into Frostinghop. “My place isn’t too far from here!” Mochi said. Once they finally reached her small pink house, she dove straight into the kitchen. “Alright, got the curry powder, veggies, most importantly the carrots...” she dug through the cabinets. “Normally, it’s supposed to have beans, too, but we don’t eat beans.” She then looked in one of her cabinets and remembered something. “But, hmm... looks like I’m out of rice.” Treat stopped her. “Hey, Mochi... you don’t have to do this. We can just forget about the curry...” “Are you kidding? No way! We’ll just have to run to the store.” “Why would you buy me food...?” “Because I wanna feed you, silly! I owe you one. And I’m going to need to buy rice either way, so don’t feel bad!” “...You’re persistent.” “That’s right! I said I’d make you curry, so I’m definitely going to make you some sweet, delicious curry! Let’s go!!” Mochi then grabbed Treat by the paw and lead her outside to the store. When they got to the store, Mochi went up to the Hoppy Boi cashier, presumably named Danny. “Mochi? What are you doing bringing that Wolf Boi in here?” He asked. Mochi didn’t seem bothered by this at all. “Shopping, of course! I’m out of rice. Could I buy some?” Danny got suspicious. “...It’s not going to the Wolf Boi, is it?” “Her name is Treat, and she saved me from a Fox Boi today! I’m making curry to repay her kindness.” Danny scowled. “You can’t. When you feed Wolf Boiz, they just stick around even longer. You don’t want to live in a town full of Wolf Boiz, do you?” “No, but this one’s nice! Even though she looks so super hungry, she never once tried to eat me up!” “...You still shouldn’t feed Wolf Boiz. But your cousin would be mad at me if I denied your service. Here’s the rice, kiddo.” Danny handed Mochi a bag of rice. “Thanks, Danny! I’ll tell Juju you did me a solid, ‘kay?” Mochi then left with Treat back to her house to start making the curry.Category:Books Category:Stories